The present invention relates to an optical branching device and a method of optical transmission. More to particularly this invention relates to an optical branching device for branching and inserting signal light which is subjected to wave-length multiplexing and to a method of optical transmission for transmitting signal light to transmission line in which the optical branching device is allocated.